


A tell of a squid and a ogre

by Assertedaqua



Category: Shrek, Spongebob - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, I <3 SPONGEBOB, M/M, No it’s not serious that’s was a lie, Rarepair, yes this is serious :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assertedaqua/pseuds/Assertedaqua
Summary: What happens when a forbidden romance blooms between a big green mean ogre and a equally mean and sassy squid, well something beautiful.





	A tell of a squid and a ogre

A Squidward x Shrek story

Shrek had heard a *knock knock knock* on his wooden door he had slowly opened his door he had seen Squidward’s face and his elongated nose and when Shrek had seen this elegant beauty of a face and Squidward had glanced back at Shrek his face had turned a bright pink “hello” he had said his eyebrows raising Shrek had become flustered absolutely flustered he had not expected this certain sea creature so early into the day his place was a total mess although he had wanted to make a good first impression he didn’t thus making Shrek very very anxiety ridden “h-hello” Shrek had said a stutter in his voice butterfly’s having shook inside his stomach this was worrying “well may i come in” had said simply the most beautiful squid “i-i guess heh my house isn’t looking so good right now though” the house had been riddled with onions and dirt and although he was a ogre he did have standards yet this did not meet them Squidward looked side to side in Shrek’s musty cabin far in a groove of the swamp and had seemed to smile to himself “you’ve been quite busy with life haven’t you” Squidward had said with a unusual smile “well- yes yes I have been” he had replied with a dusty pink blush Squidward had then slowly walked around the room and then had went up to Shrek holding his jaw “it really has been a while” Shrek had turned absolutely red- well as red as a ogre could be right he had opened and closed his mouth like a fish wide eyed at Squidward’s slimy slimy figure slowly taking his tentacles off Shrek he had slowly walked over to Shrek’s bed and patted it indicating to him to come sit down and slowly Shrek had walked over to the bed with his legs spread a bit and his elbows leaning on his kneecaps Squidward had awkwardly side hugged him with a barely seen but genuine smile “it’s so good to see you again” nuzzling into Shrek’s side he had smiled and Shrek with with his big man hands had patted his head and embraced him “it really is” Shrek had felt like tearing up he had missed Squidward so so much ever since the climate change so many sea creatures had been devastated all Squidward could do to come onto land was wear a fishbowl head and ever since Spongebob and Patrick had gotten married he’d been very lonely because they decided to move to better land for their adopted children Shrek again with a warm smile had hugged him back with full ogre force giving him a small peck on the head Squidward had looked back up at him a smiled a watery smile and had blushed a bit and had re-embraced him so they had talked and talked and talked about nothing to everything talking back to one another with nostalgic faces about spongebob forcing Squidward to come on vacation with him Patrick and Mr Krabs and he had just so happened to meet a aggressive but warm hearted ogre and they had quickly become great and amazing friends with one another their pessimistic and passive aggressive aggressive natures simply just worked together it was like magic and so Squidward had been visiting a lot more becoming the best or unlikely friends it was a simply amazing experience that they had met each other there smiling to one another like a hidden secret was shared between them they had looked into one another’s eyes and kissed

**Author's Note:**

> W h o o p finally done with this I hope you enjoyed I plan on making chapters soon as I can!! ;DDD sorry my writing style weirdddd


End file.
